potcobritainfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Lieutenant General Richard Venables/THE CODEX: A Proposal for Roleplay in Wikia Chat.
''A Proposal for the Streamlining of Roleplaying in the Community Chat. Welcome to the first edition of the Codex, which is naturally subject to talk and change over a period of time with the community. For so long I have been seeing these rediculous Jackie Chansque fights, where no one ever seems to get wounded and just keeps fighting till eventually we've got bored! People just keep on fighting, "Richard Venables pulls out his pistol and shoots Lawrence" "Lawrence dodges and swings around his sword" and it keeps on going! Another issue is the overuse of magic in roleplay. YES I admit, potco and the movies had magic in it, but NOT every tom, dick and harry was using it, it's used way to much for instance today in chat, I saw no less than three instances of people being healed by a quick 'uses magic to heal' emote and OMG their healed! It's way too... 'meta gaming and godmodding' for my likes and it needs to change if we're to be a respected RP community and attract more people. Also time period ((18th Century Regency/Georgian)) should be a major factor in peoples minds. There were certains customs and ways people acted in society in those times. Solution for the Hitting, Wounding and Dodging A simple D&D style dice roll, a good one is the dice app available here for free: https://freeonlinedice.com/#dice Simply saying, a system of rolling a dice for hitting and wounding would be much easier than all this back and forth crap. My suggestion (which is open to modification and testing) ((this has been roughly based around the Warhammer 40000 and Necromunda Systems)) Rolling to Attack (Shooting, Stabbing etc)) *1-3 you miss the target. *4-6 you succeed and hit the target. Rolling for Dodging *1-2 you fail to dodge the hit and sustain a serious injury. *3-4 you are hit but only sustain minor damage. *5-6 You successfully dodge the attack. This is a way to easily sought out stuff and resolve it far quicker than the constant stuff that's currently happening. Solution for Magic Simple, It's not really a neccessary thing in the overall RP, so I'd just say cut it out please. You can do what you need to do without magic. Time Period Smart ''A Typical Englishman and Woman of the time period. Alright a number of things have come to my attention, such as things like CPR, Asthma and Kidney Transplants have been mentioned within an RP setting, this is just rediculously stupid as such things weren't even discovered by medical science, in fact we were still using leeches and blood letting (the process of cutting yourself to release blood from the body for medical reasons)etc in the 18th century. If your going to heal someone, best way to do so is to nurse them back to health, it will be a rather long process ((though it's acceptable if everyone agrees to it, that between chat RP's it may be so many days or weeks in the RP calendar and they've healed during that time)) Another issues is weapons and arms being used in roleplay, I've seen a number of cases of people pulling out a Bow and Arrows, Rifles and other things out of nowhere! Simply put it's terrible, no offense meant to people, but we want to attract people to our RP and in honesty this RP is a little bit childish at times. Suitable weapons for a gentlemen to carry would be a sword and pistol, with perhaps a pocket pistol and a small knife or dagger hidden within a pocket of their coat or their boot. However a gentleman would not be randomly carrying a rifle/musket around with him unless he was a soldier on guard duty etc. You might however have a hidden blade ala Assassin's Creed style on your wrist under your sleeve. A Lady, well firstly a lady would be wearing a long dress and tight corset, so would be limited to what she could actually weild as a weapon etc. You could use your imagination and have a boot knife or a pistol within your bag etc, you might even have a short sword hidden under your dress. But again a Lady would not be wearing pants or wielding a sword and pistol openly as it just wasn't 'proper' in the society of the time. AND they wouldn't be dragging around a bow and arrow! Though again, get creative and use your imagination! perhaps they have a small crossbow like device ((AC: Unity Reference)) that is disguised as a bracelet piece? Another thing to note is the setting, POR Britain Chat is centred in London's Westminister Palace, now another thing to note, this is not the Westminister Palace that stands on the same sight today with the famous Big Ben clocktower. The original palace burnt down in 1834 and was rebuilt in 1835. So we would be in the original Westminister Palace seen to the right. Ideas, comments, etc? I'm still working on this for the community, I mean you guys might decide that I'm just being a jerk and don't want to change, that's fine, but I think if you guys want other people to join the RP etc, you'll considers these things. I'm very open to ideas and thoughts in regards to these 'guidelines' and they are flexible to the entire community etc. Regards, Richard Venables Writer and Editor of CODEX:Britain. Please give your support or objections below in comments. Link to Dice App: https://freeonlinedice.com/#dice Category:Blog posts